Trevor Gott
|birth_place = Lexington, Kentucky |bats = Right |throws = Right |debutdate = |debutyear = |debutteam = |statyear = |stat1label = |stat1value = |stat2label = |stat2value = |stat3label = |stat3value = |awards = |teams = }} Trevor Vaughan Gott (born August 26, 1992) is an American professional baseball pitcher in the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim organization. After playing for the baseball team at the University of Kentucky and setting single-season and career school records for saves, Gott was drafted by the San Diego Padres in 2013. He was sent to the Angels in a multiplayer trade in July 2014. Early life and collegiate career Gott was born in Lexington, Kentucky. He was a pitcher on the Southeast Lexington team that went to the Cal Ripken 12-and-Under World Series in 2005. During one game in that series, he struck out nine batters in three innings. Gott attended Tates Creek High School. In 2010, a writer with The State Journal referred to him as "one of the best pitchers in the state." Gott played college baseball at the University of Kentucky for the Wildcats from 2011 to 2013. After his freshman year, he pitched in the Cape Cod Baseball League, where he was the winner of the Russell Ford Award as the leagues reliever of the year.Quinlan, Tom. Firebirds' Gott Named Top Reliever. Cape Cod Baseball League. August 31, 2011. Retrieved October 22, 2014.UK sophomore pitcher Trevor Gott named top reliever in prestigious Cape Cod League. KyForward.com. August 6, 2011. Retrieved October 22, 2014. As a sophomore in 2012, Gott set the Kentucky record for saves in a season with nine.Tates Creek's Gott rapidly develops into record-setting closer for Kentucky. Lexington Herald-Leader. May 10, 2012. Before the start of the 2013 season, Gott had recovered from a minor bout of bursitis and he was on the preseason watch list for the NCBWA Stopper of the Year Award. That year he broke his own single-season save record, finishing with 12, and he also set the school's all-time saves record with 20.Trevor Gott Breaks Career Save Record in Tuesday Win. University of Kentucky. March 12, 2013. Retrieved October 22, 2013.Gott breaks school career saves record as Kentucky doubles up unranked Ohio. NCAA. March 13, 2013. Retrieved October 22, 2014. Career In early 2013, Baseball America named Gott as the second-best draft prospect from the University of Kentucky behind Corey Littrell. Gott was drafted by the San Diego Padres in the sixth round of the 2013 Major League Baseball Draft.Trevor Gott Picked by Padres in Sixth Round of MLB Draft. University of Kentucky. June 7, 2013. Retrieved October 22, 2014. He signed with the Padres and made his professional debut with the Eugene Emeralds.Ex-Cat Trevor Gott having whirlwind season in minors. Lexington Herald-Leader. July 29, 2013. Retrieved October 22, 2014. After making four appearances with Eugene, he was promoted to the Fort Wayne TinCaps.Morrison, Sean. Fresh out of college, Gott adjusts to pro game. The Journal Gazette. July 9, 2013. Retrieved October 22, 2014. Gott started 2014 with the Lake Elsinore Storm and was named a California League All-Star. He was promoted to the Double-A San Antonio Missions in July.Sanders, Jeff. Minors: Renfroe, Gott, Smith promoted. U-T San Diego. June 18, 2014. Retrieved October 22, 2014. On July 31, 2014, Gott, along with Huston Street, was traded to the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim for Taylor Lindsey, R. J. Alvarez, José Rondón and Elliot Morris.Angels bringing on Huston Street. ESPN. July 19, 2014. Retrieved October 22, 2014.Angels acquire closer Street from Padres in six-player trade. USA Today. July 19, 2014. Retrieved October 22, 2014. The Angels sent him to the Arkansas Travelers, where he finished the season. References External links *Kentucky Wildcats bio Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:People from Lexington, Kentucky Category:Baseball players from Kentucky Category:Baseball pitchers Category:Kentucky Wildcats baseball players Category:Eugene Emeralds players Category:Fort Wayne TinCaps players Category:Lake Elsinore Storm players Category:San Antonio Missions players Category:Arkansas Travelers players